1. Field of the Invention.
The present inventive concept relates generally to a wall construction system, and more particularly, to a retaining wall construction system with a plurality of modular blocks and a plurality of channels, and methods of use and manufacture.
2. Description of the Related Art.
Conventional systems and methods for constructing retaining walls suffer from various inefficiencies. Among others, use of conventional methods results in excessive wasted materials and presents a dangerous condition during construction. For instance, it is generally desirable to include draining means, e.g., gravel, on a side of the wall that functions to retain soil and/or other material, thereby facilitating proper drainage of water from the soil and/or other material. When using gravel, the wall is constructed and backfilled with an amount of gravel believed to be sufficient, which often results in use of an excess amount of gravel. Further, prior to being backfilled, a large gap or hole is formed between the wall and the soil and/or other material. Until the hole is filled with gravel and/or soil, people and/or animals may accidentally fall into and become trapped in the hole.
Accordingly, there is a need for a retaining wall construction system with methods of use and manufacture that does not suffer from the limitations of conventional system and methods for constructing walls, prevents waste of materials, does not present any dangerous conditions during construction, has a simple design that is easy to use, and has reproducible methods for manufacture and use.